An extended vacation
by Sabranime88
Summary: Maxi and friends decide to take a vacation, but thinking on his feet, he, Kilik and Xianghua stop in Athens and meet Cassandra and Sophitia. He begins to crush on Cassandra, and gets tips on flirting with her by Xianghua, but ignores her. Will he ever take her out on a date? This will certainly be a vacation to remember! Chapter 4 is now up! For writer's block, this is discontinued
1. Prologue

Maxi's Adventure

_Ello', I am new to the fanfiction world, but I posted a story, Coraline, The ringblade's daughter, but I had a review, and I thought about how boring it would have been. * __shrug * anywho, without that review, I never would have thought of this! This site barely has any Maxi anyways, and I thought CassxMaxi would have been fun. I will shut up now. Please R&R!_

It was a very sunny morning, and Xianghua, Maxi and Kilik were walking around Greece. They have been battling and curing malfested and Maxi decided they would take a vacation. They have been traveling for 2 days straight and an annoyed Xianghua stomped her foot.

"Maxi! How much longer are we going to travel? My feet are killing me!". Whined Xianghua. A very tired Kilik agreed " Yeah Maxi, where are we going exactly?." Maxi had been wanting to go to Paris for the longest time, but he did not want to make his friends miserable. He certainly did not want to face Xianghua, she is not all sunshine and smiles when she does not get her beauty sleep.

"Well-" Maxi started. Truth was, he was getting tired of walking and he needed a rest. "I guess we could stop someplace around here. I can see buildings not too far from here."

"Well, what in the world are we waiting for?". Xianghua took Maxi and Kilik and practically dragged them to the gate of Athens.

Cassandra had risen from her slumber. The sunlight beemed through her window. She got up and stretched, and was a little on the cranky side. She was not a morning person, which was the downside to having to wake up and work at a bakery. She slipped on her favorite tunic, loose fitting pants and headed towards the bakery.

While she entered, she found a very annoyed Sophita, with a tray of bread in her hands, and a very stern look on her face. " Cassandra, you've got to wake up earlier, don't you remember that our opening time is even earlier?". Cassandra answered with a yawn. Sophitia rolled her eyes and held the tray out to Cassandra.

"I want to to put these by the window, in the woven basket, then come back and get more".

"Okay" Cassandra sighed. _Get up even earlier? No way, if she thinks I can function even earlier then this, she is clearly insane _thought Cassandra. She did the task Sophitia asked her to, then returned to the back room to get more bread.

Just then, Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua walked through the entrance. Kilik inhaled deeply, "Wow, it smells great!" he beamed. Maxi looked around at the bakery. Sophitia welcomed them to the bakery with a very large smile. Xianghua and Kilik were conversing about which kind of bread they wanted.

Cassandra returned from the backroom, of course with a tray of bread. She saw the 3 customers and noticed their clothing. _They are not from around here, _she thought. She put the bread in the woven basket and stood by her sisters side.

Maxi could not help but stare at the athenian girl, he opened up his mouth to say something to her, but was cut off by Xianghua. " Excuse me, but as you can see we are not from around here" she gestured to her clothing, "could one of you please help us in finding an Inn?".

Cassandra spoke, and volunteered, it was the least she could do to make Sophitia forget about her late awakening. She walked out the door, Kilik and Xianghua trailing behind her.

Maxi watched the athenian girl gesture towards buildings and explaining what they were. He studied her for a second. Surely, that other blond girl with the blue eyes was her sister. He noticed she stopped talking, and he awkwardly ran back into the bakery to make it look like he was not watching her.

_Was he. . Staring at me? _Cassandra pondered, but quickly dismissed the thought. She returned inside the bakery. " Goodbye, and remember, we are open all the time, if not just knock on our door, someone is always in here". Cassandra waved to the trio and watched as they exited.

"I think that man with the black hair was staring at you" Sophita said as she giggled.

Maxi kept looking back at the bakery, thinking of the wonderful emerald eyes, and gorgeous short blond hair the athenian girl had. "Maxi? MAXI!" yelled Xianghua. " You look like you were in a trance" said the still-tired Kilik. "I think it's that blond girl with the short hair" Xianghua said in a sing-song voice. "Oh, the one who gave us directions?" asked Kilik. Xianghua started at Maxi's reddening face. "Don't worry Maxi, I am sure we will need bread again" said Xianghua while tugging the two of the towards the Inn.

_Well, what do ya think? It was a little long. R&R and I'll grant youa wish. Well, I would if I was magical. I'll post again on Thursdays and Fridays._


	2. C1 A very Annoying Man

_Hey there! It's a me! With my story. The 1__st__ little story was more of a prologue, so here goes the 1__st__ chapter. Yay! So excited! And I may start posting on just weekends, and Fridays. Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Ps. I find the title very decieving,since there is no adventure, I just wanted to think of something quick. Please R&R!_

Maxi's 'adventure'

Chapter 1: a very annoying man

After Maxi, Xianghua and Kilik entered the Inn, they rested quickly. The room was rather cold and dusty, but no one complained.

After her rest, Xianghua quickly woke the two men. "We should go out and eat! Since we're here and all, we might as well explore also" she stated. " uhh-" Kilik scratched his head. "Sure, why not". "Great!" Xianghua exclaimed. She was not fussy, but the room was really putting a damper on her mood. Maxi rolled over from his bed and sighed, he was bored of doing nothing but napping, retrieving some energy that the trip had taken out of him. "Okay", to which Xianghua gasped, " Wait! What should I wear?". Kilik and Maxi looked at eachother and groaned. Looks like they were going to starve.

A peeved Cassandra mutters angerly while Sophitia brushes her hair. "Calm down Cassandra, it is just one dinner with him". This sets Cassandra off, she gets up quickly and whips around to look Sophitia dead in the eye. "That man-" Cassandra started " Is a disgusting arrogant _pig, _not a man" She firmly stated, pacing around her room. She looked up at the mirror, with her hair flowing, _He does not deserve anyone, _she thought. His name was Artemas, and he was known only for being born into a wealthy family and being rediculously handsome. He had many lady friends, but would cheat on them. He was a rather rotten child, and never got punished in returned. He had always had an eye for Cassandra, and would constantly return to her house, with an expensive piece of jewlery in the shape of a ring, asking her hand in marriage. She of course, always declined. But this time, she would accept and humiliate him in public, so he would finally get the hint that she despises him.

"Sophitia, can I borrow one of your dresses?" asked a conflicted Cassandra.

Sophitia gasped soundly "You- you are really going to do this?" Sophitia had always seen the good in everyone, so she never noticed Artemas was so, so rotten. Cassandra stood still, and asked of one more favor. " Also, please keep an eye on Artemas, when we go out, just occupy a table, and stay." Sophitia smiled warmly, "Of course."

Xianghua had finally found something to wear, and was walking toward an eatery. Maxi and Kilik were trailing behind, still groggy from their nap. They entered the resturant, and it was filled with a very lovley smelling aroma. Xianghua and Kilik sat next to eachother at a both, leaving Maxi alone. They had gotten a seat by the window. Catching a glimpse outside, at the sunset, Maxi found it hard that they had just arrived this morning. They sky was vivid colors, and there was a friendly chatter up until the door shot open.

Maxi turned in his seat to find a tall, muscular man with smirk

on his face. His mousy brown hair moved as he turned to a woman. Not any woman. A very beautiful woman, wearing a short, light blue dress cinched at the waist. She had a very annoyed in her emrald eyes, and she quickly fixed her hair. _The girl at the bakery,_ Maxi thought_. _The man and the bakery girl found a place to sit, two tables away from him.

Cassandra did not like being tugged around and being shown to most of the people in the resturant. She got out of his grasp and sat down. Her eyes darted around looking for Sophitia, but they stopped when she found a man starring at her. He was very handsome, and had a very intresting style to his hair. She kept looking at the man. He was tanned and had a rugged look to him. _Ohh, the man with the asian woman and man from earlier, _she remembered. She looked away, but he could not take his eyes off of her.

"So, how's about a toast?" asked Artemas, trying to strike up a conversation. His eyes wandering to where her dress was revealing. She pulled that part of the dress up.

"About what?" remarked Cassandra. "Why don't you guess", he said sitting back in his chair. "I have no time for this." Cassandra's eyes bore into him. He sighed, rather annoyed "Well, nevermind then. So, have you thought about marrying me?".

_What? Who does he think he is? _Cassandra faked a smile. " Why, you've been asking me so many times, its hard to think about it". Maxi was slightly defeated. He wanted to marry her? He had barely gotten to know the girl. Artemas reached across the table, grabbing her hand. "Trust me, who would you chose? It's not like many men like you. Sure you are easy on the eyes" He gestured to her face and chest. "But really, your personality is rather awful. A free-spirited woman? Also rude and not very lady like." He shook his head. Cassandra smacked his hand away.

She was repulsed. She angrily replied "Why on earth would I marry you? You are foolish, and arrogant. You are very rude to others, and extremely narcississtic! You just insulted me! Do you listen to the words that come out of your mouth? And your eyes constantly wander. I don't want you looking at me, got that?."

The resturant had quieted and was listening closely to Cassandra's rant. She countinued. " How on earth do you manage to even think? You are a whiny pretty boy. I do not care for your money, I don't care for anything relating to you, I do not care for your face. Why on earth do women fall for you? You are controlling and I don't like it when people are forceful. Every time you ask me for marrying you, it is no, why do you think it is a different outcome? Why don't you try using your head a little?".

The resturant was silenced. Maxi stared back at the man waiting for a response. Sophitia had shifted uncomfortabley in her wooden chair and looked at Artemas.

"Why on earth are all you women impossible? Do you know what you've just done?" Artemas spat "You, I've always been nice to you, and I get this? THIS?". He flipped over the table. Cassandra winced as a knife fell dangerously close to her foot. " You will never be anything, never be loved by a man! You are too brash and rude! Why can't you just be a simple woman, who cleans and cooks and listens to only me!?" He got up and stood before Cassandra, who was still sitting. She crossed her arms. "Why on earth, do you not like me!?". He was raging.

Cassandra cooly answered. "Because I am sane." She looked him dead in the eye. Maxi gasped, he had no idea she was so strong headed. He could'nt help but smile.

The man growled and looked at her and said "This isn't over, you can't get rid of me that easily". Cassandra laughed, and spoke rather confidently "Oh face it, you've already lost". Artemas stomped his way out of the resturant. Onlookers had blank faces. You don't talk to Artemas Cosmos that way. Ever. A whole bunch of women followed behind him as he exited.

Cassandra pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting her hair fall and swiftly walked out the door. Sophitia walked torward the angered Cassandra. And they exited together. Maxi broke the silence. "Whoa, she is fiery." _I like that in a woman, _he resturant resumed it's cheerful chatter. A waitress came over. "So what do you guys want?"

Cassandra walked home in silence. _That man, why does he keep staring at me? Well, he is quite handsome. He also stared daggers at Artemas. I wonder why, well other than the fact that Artemas insulted me, but he barely knows me anyways. _Cassandra contemplated. She entered her home, and Sophitia apologised for telling her to go on the date with Artemas. "No, no Sophitia, I think he finally got the hint" Cassandra persuaded. She smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm off to bed, goodnight". Cassandra walked off to bed.

Xianghua picked at her fish, which was cooked just right and smelled heavenly. "Wait, was that the girl who directed us to the Inn?" She asked. "Yes, it was". Maxi answered quickly. Xianghua giggled and looked to Maxi. "Of course you would, you could'nt take your eyes off of her while in the bakery". Maxi opened his mouth to answer but closed his mouth. " Don't worry, I'll help you talk to her" Xianghua said. She looked at Kilik "Yes, you can't just smooth talk her, you saw what happened to that man". Maxi looked at Kilik.

"Kilik, he was insulting her, and I've had girlfriends before". He smiled confidently and smoothed his hair back. _I'll just conviently meet her at the bakery tommorow and she'll fall for me. _Maxi fantasized, looking like an idiot, and could picture it now. Kilik laughed at Maxi's stupid expression "What?" . Xianghua groaned. "He'll need all the help he can get".

_Well, that was a long time. I had to go back and rewrite the chapter because I absolutey hated it. It's better this way. There is going to be some wacky parts at the bakery next chapter! Artemas was completely made up too! He may return. I'll post soon so please R&R!_


	3. C2 Awful Starts

_Yeppers, I could not wait to write another chapter, so here it is._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. R&R peas!_

Chapter 2;

Awful starts

Cassandra woke up rather early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise and the cool air was being replaced by the warm summer rays of the sun. She could hear houses slowly waking up, coming to life. Dawn is a period of pure bliss. Not for Cassandra.

Her time is limited, her routine is simple, but frustrating to get used to. It consisted of her throwing something on, immediately tend to the bakery and work on dough, and let it cook in the ovens. She would then take the time to work on eating, usually leftover bread or misshaped bread, and fixing her hair, so she would be presentable. Since it was always men who entered the bakery.

_Crap_, she thought as she nearly tripped over a crack in the bakery on the hardwood floor. So yes, she had a fast paced morning, before the bakery had even opened, but it was just Cassandra's luck when the bakery's hours were changed, even earlier mornings than before. Yay. Sophitia never had the same mornings, only because she had little ones to tend to. It would never cross Cassandra's mind to have children.

_Why? No one would ever think to even think for me to have any. All of the men are too hung up on my looks to even think about the future. _Cassandra is not charmed easily, she is just not the girl who can be sweeped off her feet by just one wink. But she did want someone to chat with, and train with other than her sister. Just then, the door swung open, customers walked in, it was time for her to work.

Maxi woke with a start. He had another nightmare. It was Astroth, the strange thing that killed all of Maxi's crew. But it was different this time, because it was only him, and Astroth. He was on his last legs, no nunchucks in his hands. Astroth swung his ax, cracking on the side of Maxi's head. He went down, and was bleeding profusely, but he was not dying. He could not die, all he could feel was the pain. Maxi shrugged off the dream and got out of bed.

The sunlight was peering off of the small table in the room. On the table there was a note. It read:

_Maxi,_

_ Kilik and I have gone shopping, for both clothes and food. We'll be back soon._

_Love, Xianghua._

He sighed and his stomach growled. All he knew where to eat was the bakery. _The bakery!_ _The blond girl! _He thought. It would distract him from his disturbing dream. He smoothed his hair back and smiled. Opened the door, and walked outside.

It was about a half hour later when he returned with a black eye. A surprised Kilik asked Maxi what had happened. There was "Did someone get mad at you?", and a "What did you do now?". Maxi sat down on the couch and sat back. He put his hands behind his head. "Well, I went down to the bakery. . ."

* Flash Back *

The door opened and the bell rang as Maxi stepped in the warm bakery. Cassandra was busy kneading dough, then she looked up and gave a smile. "Hello, Maxi is it? Would you like some cake, I just made it". She held up a nicely frosted cake, noticed she had frosting on her cheek. " You know, you have some frosting on you". He walked over and got awkwardly close to her. He just brushed off the frosting. He looked at her. "You have beautiful eyes, too". She blushed a little then made her way back to the dough.

_Well, he is quite the charmer. _Cassandra brushed her hair back and looked at him. "Are you going to buy something, or are you just going to look at me?". She leaned against the counter, studying him. He had a calming smile, but she felt something was strange about him. "well. ." He started slowly. " If you kiss me, I'll stop bugging you". She stood there and raised an eyebrow.

She turned away and went back to kneading. He went to step forward, but he tripped on a crack. On his knees, he spoke "Wait!". He raised his hands, unfortunately he was close enough to touch her butt. She turned around with wide eyes, He quickly looked where his hands were touching. He pulled them back. "I- I didn't mean t-" He was cut off by her fist hitting his face. "Pervert! first you hit on me, rather poorly, then you grab my butt?".

* End of flash back *

Kilik's jaw dropped. " You, grabbed her butt?". Maxi face palmed, but remembered that he had a black eye, so pulled his hand away. "No, I reached out, but her but got in the way!" He argued. Xianghua shook her head. "You could have gotten help from me, I am a girl after all. I don't think charming her would have gotten very far". Maxi pointed to his face, "I know". Xianghua grabbed his arm. "First, you are going to apologize for being such a creep, then you are going to learn how to talk to a girl!" she scolded. _Geez, she is acting more like a mother than a friend. _They both walked out, well, Xianghua dragged Maxi out the door, leaving Kilik behind.

Cassandra had just finish putting the last of the bread in the oven. She glanced over by the window, and found an annoyed Xianghua pulling a rather embarrassed Maxi. As she entered the store, Cassandra was holding a spatula, waiting at the counter.

"Hi" She glared at Maxi "What is he doing here? I have a bakery to tend to".

"He's come to apologize, right Maxi?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry." Sophitia was in the back room, listening to the conversation. _Just what was he apologizing for? _She pondered.

Cassandra looked at him. "Hmm, maybe for an apology, you should help me with the store! I'm always needing someone to make the dough!". She smiled mischievously. _What am I doing? Surely I'll need to show him, and Sophitia would need to keep an eye on him too. _Cassandra cocked her head slightly and was waiting for an answer. Maxi let out a sure, which made Xianghua happier.

"What time should I be helping you?".

"Sunrise".

"Sunrise? Are you out of your mind?".

" You are interested in me aren't you? Besides, this would be a better start than the last thing that happened here."

Maxi was at a loss for words, _This would be a better chance to get to know her. Also, the more I get to know her, the more she would fall for me. _Maxi held out his hand. "It's a deal, Cassandra". Cassandra shook it. " You betcha, Maxi".

_I'm tired! It took me a littlw while to write the whole awkward bakery scene. Kind of the wrong first impression on Maxi's behalf, but Cassandra would not believe the tricks he will have up his sleeve while working at the bakery later! Please R&R!_


	4. C3 Crushes

_Yellow, I'm back .I might split this story into 2 or 3 parts. Just because. This story isn't really action-y and I don't just want to make a brand new story and drop this one. The next stories may be really long though. __Maxi's Adventure! __ Grr! I really hate the title because I feel like i'm really depriving people of an actual adventure of Maxi. This chap. Will be somewhat action-y. I guess. Well, I'll shut my mouth. Please R&R! I do not own anything!_

Chapter 3:

Crushes

It was 1 week ago Maxi, Xianghua and Kilik stumbled onto Athens. 4 days ago that Maxi got a temporary job at the bakery and 3 days ago that Kilik and Xianghua went back home. Kilik decided to train, since he had taken days off to relax in Athens, and Xianghua followed him around like a puppy dog. "Plus, you can really get to know Cassandra", chimed Xianghua as she was waving her goodbyes to Maxi. She really had helped him with actually speaking to a woman and it earned him a spot in Cassandra's heart; the friend-zone. Or at least that's what he thought. She was always acting so weird around him.

The day after Kilik and Xianghua left, Sophitia proposed something. They were finishing up the last of the bread and putting it in the oven. Maxi was very tired and was sluggishly moving his feet toward the door when he heard Sophitia. "Maxi, since you're working here for some time, why don't you just stay with us? That way you don't need to spend anymore money paying for the room at the Inn, and you don't need to walk across the village to the bakery". Cassandra spit out her water she was drinking at the moment. _Why on earth is she inviting him into our household? _Cassandra laughed nervously and grabbed Sophitia's arm. She looked back at Maxi, who could barely keep his eyes open, and rushed into the backroom. "Sophitia, what are you doing?", asked Cassandra. Sophitia gave Cassandra an all-knowing look and tapped her fingers against the wooden shelf. "Cassandra, really. I've seen the way you've looked at him. The shy way you act, blushing whenever he smiles", Sophitia put her hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "You like him".

"What, no I-".

Before she could even deny, she did recall the last couple days with him.

* Flash back *

She had taught him how to knead, and he was not doing so well. She had the rolling pin in her hands and leaned against the cool counter, which was in contrast with the hot evening. She examined his muscular arms working away with the dough. "Cassandra". She watched his hair, his dark hair flipped slightly to the side, moving back and forth. Before she knew it, his dark brown eyes were set on hers. "Cass, what are you looking at?", he asked confused. She dropped the rolling pin, her face reddening. "I was er- looking at the dough", she stated rather quickly. "So" he started. He leaned on the counter across from her "You weren't looking at me?".

Cassandra crossed her arms and stuttered " No, you are just," thinking on her feet she said, "let me help you with the dough", Maxi smoothed his hair back and laughed. _That was a close one_, thought Cassandra.

* end of flash back *

Sophitia looked at her sister, waiting for a response. Cassandra sighed. "Yes, I do, like him if it makes you happy". Cassandra hated to admit it but she was charmed by him. He was devilishly handsome and knew how to flirt with her, without making her annoyed with him . He also actually listened to her and helped her with the bakery. He also opened up and told about this thing, Astroth, that killed his crew on his ship, and how he needed to exact his revenge. He was very emotional about that topic. With upsides, there was also downsides to him. Looking at other women as they entered the bakery, hitting on Cassandra constantly, and was constantly making sure his hair looked good. It sure was strange though, Cassandra never really liked someone. She was getting worried exactly what she was feeling anyway, but 'like' was an understatement. He had completely opened up to her, and he always made her day brighter. She felt a constant need to always be around him._ Is this what Sophitia feels with Rothion?_ thought Cassandra.

"Great!", Sophitia clasped her hands together and headed towards Maxi. "Pack your bags, Maxi, you can stay with us". Cassandra leaned in the door frame. _Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. _

Maxi slammed his head into the pillow, early in the morning. He had just gotten moved in with the help of Sophitia and Cassandra. He opened one eye and nearly jumped back. Pyrrha and Patroklos were looking at him inattentively. Patroklos looked at him, and poked him with his finger. " 'scuse me, but who are are you?" asked the young boy. "I think that's the man that Auntie Cassandra works with at the bakery!" exclaimed the young Pyrrha. Maxi waved to the children. "Hey guys, yeah I work with Cassandra and Sophitia. I'm Cassandra's friend", assured Maxi. Pyrrah raised an eyebrow. "Friend? She talks about you a lot". Patroklos agreed. Maxi couldn't help but smile.

Cassandra entered the door and sighed with relief. "There you guys are, I've been looking for you, breakfast is almost ready", she said as she grabbed their hands and escorted them out of the room. "Oh, and Maxi, I have something I want to do with you. After breakfast, Sophitia is taking our shift".

"Cool, what is it?"

"You'll have to wait".

The table Maxi was sitting at was small, and seated Sophitia and her husband Rothion, Pyrrha, Patroklos, Licius, and Cassandra. They were eating something that Maxi had never heard of before, but tasted good anyways. Cassandra had gotten up to put her plate in the sink. While up, she had dropped her fork, and she bent down to retrieve it. Maxi could not help to stare at her- erm- backside. "Why are you staring at Auntie Cassie's bum?" asked Patroklos. Maxi nearly spit his food out. He decided to play it cool. "What? I was not. I was admiring the, uh, wall! Yeah!". Cassandra shook her head. "Remember, I will meet you outside after breakfast. Oh, and it's a little warm outside, bring a weapon." _Just what does she want? _thought Maxi.

Maxi remembered what she said about it being warm out, so he put on an open vest, that had stitching on it, because of the fighting, and white pants. He slipped on his favorite boots and headed for the door. He walked passed Cassandra's room, and noticed another door. He entered the room concealed away from the door and couldn't believe his eyes. Dozens of beautifully decorated shields, and finely sharpened swords were lined up against the wall. "Rothion is a blacksmith". Maxi turned to find Cassandra, wearing a pale green tunic, tucked into a skirt with a deep shade of green along the bottom of the skirt. (Think Cassie's 2P costume from Soul Calibur 4, but without the jacket) and on her feet were short white boots, with a golden trim and green tassels hanging down from the top of the boots. Her hair was just above her shoulders and was pushed back with a golden headband.

She stepped around him, to pick up a pink shield with a short sword. "Digamma and Nemea. It's forged by Rothion". Maxi looked at her. He just couldn't piece together that she fought. "So, what exactly are we doing?", he asked. "We're training!" chimed Cassandra. "Now c'mon, I don't have all day", added Cassandra as she tugged his arm and started walking.

"So, why are we training?"

"I want to be a better fighter"

"I've never pictured a beautiful girl like you to be a fighter".

Cassandra rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Why do you do this? Always take shots at women?" asked Cassandra. Maxi chuckled, "Because no one can resist me. Have you seen me? You couldn't even stop staring at me the other night". Cassandra stopped. "oh shut up Maxi!". "Does the little blonde girl have a crush on me?" teased Maxi.

"Maxi, sometimes you are full of yourself, you know that right?".

"I've always known that. Now how long is this walk going to take? It's going to frizz up my hair". Cassandra snorted. "Wow, it's hard to believe you are a tough, manly pirate."

"It's also tough to think a girl in a bakery could train against me".

"What are you trying to say, Maxi?", Cassandra turned toward Maxi with her hands on her hips. She looked fierce in the sunlight. The people stopped to see what was happening between the two. "You're going to get hurt, sweetheart. I've been fighting for years".

"Sweetheart? I am going to go all out now."

Maxi leaned forward to Cassandra. "I'm shaking in my boots".

Maxi and Cassandra finally reached their destination- the middle of a field. The sun was just barely hitting the horizon, but it was still nice and light out. Maxi was pooped by the time Cassandra finally stopped. "Whoa, that was a really long walk, how come you aren't tired?", but Cassandra was not talking to him. She was giving him the silent treatment after the 'Sweetheart' remark. " Okay, lets start". She took off the leather cloth that wrapped around her shield and loosely on her back. Maxi took off the nun-chucks from his shoulder and got in his fighting stance. "So, you really want to do this?". Cassandra got in her fighting stance. " Come on! Let's go".

The fight mainly consisted of parrying, which did not make Cassandra happy. "Urggh, stop blocking me!", Maxi sidestepped away from her hit. Not realizing that he had, she was knocked to the ground. "How's that for blocking? Heh". She quickly got up, avoiding his nun-chucks, she slammed her shield into his face.

"Hey, I like my face!"

"Too bad"

Seeing that he was distracted, she kicked him, in that. . Special place. " Ow!" He swung his nun-chucks at her, and hit her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. She began to cough, and breath very deeply, which made Maxi concerned. "Hey, I didn't hit you too bad did I?" He leaned down to Cassandra and held out his hand. She just simply smirked and hit him the the side of her sword. "You faker!". Cassandra dug her shield into the ground and swung her legs around, knocking him off his feet. He got up, only to be hit by her butt. "Wha-" he was cut off. He landed on the ground. "You like this kind of stuff?" She jumped and landed on him, then promptly sat on him with her shield. "Oww," she said, holding her butt.

"You can't get up?" she said to a Maxi who was having a nosebleed from getting hit by her backside. He kicked her legs from underneath her. She landed next to him. The fight was over, but it was very clear Cassandra won. Cassandra lay in the grass, and looked up into the sky. "Wow, it got dark pretty quick."

"Well the fight was long".

"Yep, it was. Oh wow, you can see Orion's belt. See?" Cassandra pointed out. "It's also a full moon, I wonder why I haven't noticed this before, hmm."

Maxi looked to Cassandra who looked truly beautiful in the moonlight. "Why do you fight, Cassandra?". This question had taken her aback. It took a moment for her to gather her words. "Well, I fight for my family. For Sophitia, Rothion, Licius, Patroklos, Pyrrha, my mom and dad. I must protect them".

"But you can't protect them your whole life, can you? What if you meet someone, or get hurt? Then what would you do?"

"I don't know, but I can't leave them."

There was a long silence, and the crickets were chirping. Cassandra was sure the people of Athens were asleep.

"What do you think of me Cassandra?"

Well, what did she think? " You are annoying, childish, arrogant, narcissistic, obnoxious, a womanizer, egoistical and rude. But. ." She turned to Maxi who was smiling. "You can also be, funny, a good listener, have a great smile, persistent, a charmer and a wonderful help at the bakery. Oh! And handsome. So, what do you think of me?".

"Stubborn, loud, bratty, downright snotty, talkative , small temper and brash. You can also be thoughtful, smart, you have a voice, goofy, very good fighter, hardworking and just beautiful without even trying". Maxi got up, and held his hand out. Cassandra grabbed it and got up. The moonlight reflected off his eyes, and made them shine like stars. Cassandra smiled back at him, and he leaned forward. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around him, meeting behind his neck. He pushed her toward him, and kept his arms around her. They both pulled away, quickly, not believing what they had just done. Both turned away from each other to retrieve their weapons, only to drop their weapons and engage in an even longer kiss. Maxi had kissed other girls before, but never like this, not as spontaneous.

Cassandra and Maxi returned very late to the house, giggling as they snuck in. In front of them stood a very annoyed Sophitia, in a nightgown holding a candle. "Just what do you think you're doing, coming home this late? I was worried sick", lectured Sophitia. "Relax Sophitia, we were um, training. See?" and Cassandra held her sword and shield up as proof. "At this hour?".

"It was a long fight".

Sophitia peered at the two's hair, which was very messy. "Why is there grass in your hair, Cassandra? Training?".

"Well yeah, what else would be doing?". Cassandra yawned. "Well, I've got to sleep since I have to open the bakery tomorrow! Night Sophie!" She said while giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I've got to hit the hay too, Goodnight". Sophitia shook her head. _Huh? _She though as Cassandra speedwalked to her room. "Cassandra, are those, grass stains on your back? What were you doing?!". Cassandra turned to Maxi, who ran into the guestroom. "It was just kissing Sophitia! Kissing!".

"On the grass?".

"Arg!" Cassandra slammed the door, in Sophitia's face. "Well, at least she does not hate him anymore", shrugged Sophitia and trugged off to bed.

_Okay, it took me 2 days to write this, because I wasn't really sure how it would turn out, or what I wanted to happen. I will split this story up, just a little heads up, just not yet, cause there's still more to go. Oh, and Happy Easter! Please R&R! _


	5. C4 Obsessed

_ I literally just thought of this main topic of the chapter 12 hours ago. Please R&R! Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!_

Chapter 4:

Obsessed.

Cassandra woke up, and sat upright. She smiled and that her and Maxi have been together for around 4 weeks now. She stretched and got dressed. She slipped on her pants when she remembered. Maxi had scheduled a date, around dusk. And trust me, she takes a loooooooong time to get ready for something. Today. She looked outside and saw the sun directly above, in the highest point on the sky. She slept in. Majorly. She scrambled out of her pants and rushed to sophitia, while still in her sleepwear.

"Sis! You've got to help me!". She was in the bakery and people were giggling about her pj's. "Why?" questioned Sophitia. "I've got a date. With Maxi". Sophitia smiled. "You need an outfit, don't you?". Cassandra stared at her feet, embarrased. "Well, uh. I guess."

"Great! Now lets find one!". Sophitia left the bakery, with Rothion in charge, and little Pyrrha and Patroklos running around. "Now, let's try this one!" Sophitia beamed. She held up Cassandra's 1p outfit from SC2. "Um, too casual," and Sophitia held up Cassandra's 1p from sC3. "The shoulders are unusually poofy. Say, did I really wear that in SC3?" Asked Cassandra, horrified.

Sophitia rolled her eyes. She held up Cassandra's 1p from Sc4. "What? There's no skirt? How'd that happen?" Pondered Cassandra. "You've got to wear something. How about this?" and Sophitia held up her 1p from SC4. "Isn't that, a little. Revealing?" Cassandra asked suspiciously. "Just wear it!" and Sophitia shoved the dress toward her sister.

It was 3 hours later, and Cassandra was finally ready. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, brushed perfectly and not a strand out of place. She had a white headband holding her hair back. Her shoes, which were Sophitia's, were perfect and shiny. She had adjusted her dress so that it wasn't so, revealing. Honestly? How could Sophitia wear that?

Cassandra stumbled around in the shoes and looked for Maxi. Where was he? She looked up to the sky, it was turning a soft blue with cotton candy pink clouds. She was getting noticeably angry and stomped back home. She sat in the living room and crossed her arms. "If he wants the date, he can pick me up!" she yelled to herself.

Cassandra waited. And waited. Then waited some more. For after what she thought was an hour (it was 10 minutes, she's just impatient) she stormed out of the house. It was nighttime and she was _pissed! _She wandered around the shops, and heard a loud commotion at the tavern. She rushed in, and looked at horrified faces looking at her. "Cassandra, maybe you should go home. This isn't the place for you?".

"Excuse me? I've been waiting hours for a date that never came, got ready for hours! Had my hair brushed really roughly. I've been walking around in this dress and sandles for hours, and your telling me to go home? Now get out of my WAY!". The tavern hushed and laid their eyes on a very agitated Cassandra. She saw in the middle of the room, there was two people, Maxi and another girl. What were they doing. Were they. . Kissing! Cassandra stomped over to Maxi. "How could you!, Maxi!" she spat out his name and stared daggers at the girl. Maxi pushed the woman away from him and looked to his love. "Cassandra! I-"

"Save it!"

"This isn't what it looks like!".

Cassandra turned around, fists clenched. "Oh? The what in Hades' name is this then?!".

7 Hours Earlier.

A woman was traveling to Athens, Greece. More importantly, to her love Maxi. The woman was tall, and she had long blue-black hair that flowed in the wind. She had very bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin. Years ago, she had fallen in love with Maxi. She was intent on finding him, because she felt that he completed her life. She had been looking for him, for 5 years. She finally lucked out when she found his friends. She quickly ran to them and greeted them.

"Allayla!" said a shocked Xianghua. She was certain she would never have to see her again. "Hi, there!" said Xianghua, faking a smile. "Have you seen Maxi? I've been looking for him!".

"Oh, we know." said an equally shocked Kilik. Allayla was something of an obsessive girlfriend, or ex girlfriend. She preferred the term, 'looking for my soul mate', but nonetheless, this girl was crazy. She'd been stalking the crew for years, and was overly attached with Maxi. She looked to Kilik, who was a bad liar. "I think you know where his is, don't you Kilik?" she said in an equally cheery and deadly voice. "Uh, erm". Kilik rambled, but Allayla was wanting to get back to her love. "Tell me!". She looked at Kilik. "Tell me now. Or else". Kilik gulped. He didn't want to know what or else meant. "He's in Athens. But with another girl!" Kilik panicked. Allayla smiled. "Oh? Another girlfriend? I'll take care of that." She thanked him. She ran off.

Xianghua looked at the Kilik, who almost peed his pants. "What did you do that for? She's gonna kill Cassandra! And probably kidnap Maxi! We'd better follow her!".

And here she was, the outskirts of Athens, and with Xianghua and Kilik close behind her.

Meanwhile Maxi was getting ready for his date. Truthfully, he thought dates were boring. All he did at dates was listen to complaints and problems his recent dates had. But he was looking forward to chatting with Cassandra, and make out afterwards.

He decided to wear an old suit. Sure it had some rips in it, but hey, who cares. He also decided to think of some cheesy romance lines that would have failed terribly. When he would pick her up, he would say 'Here I am, what were your other two wishes?'. When he would talk to her, he would stare at her and say ' Sorry, I got so lost in your eyes, could you repeat that?'. Yeah. He thought he was that awesome.

He was going to take his own sweet time doing his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. He pointed to the mirror, and said "Who's gonna take Cassandra out on the greatest date? You are!". He chuckled and walked out, feeling awesome. He looked up at the sky. It was around dawn. _Crap, where on earth am I going to take her! _It was true, he hadn't even thought of where to go for the dinner. His eyes fell on a tavern and he smiled. Maybe there. He walked briskly to the tavern. He slamed the doors open and walked in. _This place doesn't look so bad. Little grimy, but good. Unfortunately_ for Cassandra, Maxi had very low standards for restaurants and taverns.

He strolled, still making for it looked good. _Ok Maxi, it's time. For the date! _He walked toward the door and nearly peed himself upon hearing this voice.

"Hello Maxi. Long time no see!".

It was psycho Allayla. He shuddered. "H- How did you find me!" he said, almost having a heart attack. She smiled. "Kilik and Xianghua, of course!", she said, wrapping her arms around him. She inhaled deeply. "You smell so good!", she exclaimed. Maxi pryed the arms off of him and laughed nervously. "I've uh, got to go!".

"But I just found you!", her eyes widened in realization and she crossed her arms. "it's another girl, isn't it!?", she yelled.

"Keep your voice down!".

"No, I love you, and whoever this other skank is, I'll murder her!". She was not bluffing, she's killed for him, maimed for him and robbed for him. He put his hands up. "Okay, okay, it's fine, I'll just tell her it's over. Happy?".

"Of course", she said. And grabbed his head and kissed him. Thats where Cassandra stepped in.

Cassandra stomped over to Maxi. "How could you!, Maxi!" she spat out his name and stared daggers at the girl. Maxi pushed the woman away from him and looked to his love. "Cassandra! I-"

"Save it!"

"This isn't what it looks like!".

Cassandra turned around, fists clenched. "Oh? The what in Hades' name is this then?!".

The woman wrapped her arms around Maxi. "You're too late. He was going to tell you it's over. Right Maxi?", and Allayla gave the most evil face. He almost peed himself. "WHAT?", Cassandra exclaimed. Cassandra gave a look that beat Allayla's face by 1,000,000. Maxi felt something trickle down his leg. Cassandra's expression was that scary.

He backed up to the counter, and braced himself against the two angry woman. "Maxi! I love you! Just leave her, we'll be some much better together! Plus the other girl is so hideous." Allayla said to Maxi. He looked to an even angrier Cassandra who's evil face could convince the devil to pee himself in fear.

"Wait!". A very tired Kilik and Xianghua burst through the door. "Cassandra, don't be mad at him! She's crazy!" Xianghua yelled. Kilik continued her sentence. "It's true, she killed for him, and she barely knows him. They went on one date and she devoted her life to him. He's afraid of her, thats all he feels toward her. ", Kilik said in a calm voice.

"And when was this date?", asked Cassandra.

"5 years ago!". Cassandra laughed and looked to the deranged girl. "i wouldn't be laughing if I were you!", said the girl.

"Cassandra, she's crazy! Don't make her more angry!" warned a Maxi with a wet stain, and a pee puddle surrounding him. The girl took a beer bottle and slammed it onto the counter, revealing sharp, edged glass, and charged at Cassandra. "He's Mine!" yelled Allayla. Cassandra took all her fury and knocked Allayla out with one square hit to the jaw. Maxi's pee puddle was getting larger. Cassandra looked to Xianghua and Kilik. "Is this true?", and she looked back at Maxi who nodded his head. "And the kiss meant nothing?" she asked, Maxi nodded again.

"Good."

She threw her arms around him, and kissed him. He stroked her hair, and put one hand at her hips.

"Why can't you kiss me like that, Kilik?", said Xianghua. Kilik's face reddened. They exited the tavern, and went straight to the Inn, deciding it would be nice to stay here again.

Allayla got up slowly and her eyes widened at the sight of her love and another woman kissing. "This isn't over! She hissed. Cassandra and Maxi didn't look over. They were too busy smooching to even notice.

_This took me so long. The first half, I just about fell asleep writing and here I am, 4 days later, continuing first authours note was made friday. Yeah, thats how lazy i am. Oh and I lied, I won't split this up into a different story. Still hate the title. Please R&R_


	6. Notice!

Hey, it's me Sabranime88. I'm writing this story, Maxi's Adventure. (Need to find a better name!)

Anyways, I won't be able to update this because I'll be on vacay. So, keep sending me those reviews because I always read them. Thanks for always sending them, it keeps me writing. I've also kind of ran out of an idea for the next chapter, like I have an idea, but it's gonna be later in the story. So, if you'd like you can send me an idea, but lets not get this out of control. I don't want ideas about Athens blowing up randomly, or Nightmare randomly showing up to kill everyone. I've also written a chapter for another story, and I've had that chapter done, so i'll just post it to give a preview of it. It's also a humor, so happy fanfictioning!

Sabranime88


End file.
